


The Devil’s Fruit

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Romance, Smut, Violence in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord of the Underworld grew tired of his crown. The screams of the sinful no longer gave him pleasure, he craved something more. A light to contrast with the constant darkness. He found an anomaly amongst the humans. A single woman that was unaffected by his powers, a burning light that so resembled his Father’s. He craved her and so he took her. She was intelligent, strong, full of light, and she was all his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe using the basic storyline of Hades and Persephone. I do not own these characters. Story is of my own creation. 
> 
> Based off of my Tumblr post http://ibelieveanthro.tumblr.com/post/138670527776/the-lord-of-the-underworld-grew-tired-of-his

The crown weighed heavily on his head. The fires from the pit causing perspiration to slide the crown further down until it touched his brow. Sighing Lucifer leaned back in his throne gazing out into the cavern of fire, ignoring the ear shattering screams echoing through the room. 

The clicking of heels against the stone floor drew his attention to the demon currently heading towards him. 

“What can I do for you Maze?” Lucifer said, his normal humorous way of speaking was diminished by a hint of exhaustion creeping into his words. 

Maze stopped in front of the throne, her brown skin illuminated by the fires allowing Lucifer to see the disapproval look she casted towards him. 

“Are you finished pouting yet?” sarcasm and anger dipping off her lips. 

“Careful Maze, you may be my favorite, but I will not tolerate insolence.” Lucifer warned as he leaned forward in his throne, his eyes become red around the edges. 

Maze placed a hand on her hip widening her stance, “What’s wrong Lucifer? You haven’t tortured the wicked in weeks.” Maze began to pace in front of his throne. Lucifer watched her with a guarded look.

“No ironic punishments, hell you haven’t even tried to seduce a devout Christian… or anyone for that matter.” Maze huffed and turned to him.

Lucifer regarded her for a moment, releasing out a breath and leaned back into his throne once more. A cocky smile upon his face, “Come now Maze, has your dalliance with Abaddon burned out so quickly that you have to concern yourself with my little break.”

She growled “Stop it Lucifer, this isn’t a little break. You’re not yourself, what or who has turned you despondent?”

His cocky smile collapsed, his jaw tensed, and he turned his eyes to the stalactites. Minutes passed in silence until he finally spoke. “I found an anomaly amongst the humans the last time I ventured above. A woman that was impervious to my… charms.”

Maze’s gaze narrowed at that. Lucifer faced her, “I thought she was just another complicated one, and eventually I would pull out all her naughty desires. However, as time passed I still could not get in, nor did she succumb to me.” Shaking his head in dismay “I cannot understand her, she is intelligent, strong, beautiful, and full of light.”

Dread pooled in Maze’s gut, he looked infatuated. He looked weak. 

Lucifer’s gaze became determined “And I want her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of pedophilia. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I am doing the final edits to my graduate thesis and I may not be able to upload another chapter until Tuesday. However, I have several chapters already planned out and hopefully my muse will continue to inspire me. Italicized words are thoughts. 
> 
> This chapter is 5 weeks prior to chapter 1.

_5 weeks previously_

A scream tore through the man’s throat as Lucifer snapped his arm in two.

Lucifer’s eye brows rose in question, “Come now Jimmy, it was only a little break. If you’re screaming now, I wonder what you will do when the flaying starts?”

The man named Jimmy began to weep as he collapsed to the floor, blood matting his dark hair to his head. “Please… please stop, I didn’t hurt anyone.” He croaked. He turned his bloody and bruised faced towards Lucifer, tears diluting the vivid red on his cheeks.

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to the other occupant in the room, a redheaded woman covered in black leather. “Abaddon, remind dear Jimmy here exactly what he did.”

A vicious smirk appeared on Abaddon’s face as she looked down on the human. “Jimmy Donavan...” Her voice was light and musical, a complete contrast to the sadistic look in her blue eyes. Her white smile widened as Jimmy’s frightened gaze turned towards her. Bending down beside him she said, “You’re here little maggot for the rapes of Mia Johnson 14 years old, Maria Santos 13 years old, Jessica Smith 13 years old, and your poor… little… sister… Amy Donavan 12 years old.”

“I loved them and they loved me, I didn’t rape them.” Jimmy desperately shouted. Abaddon rose and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall on the cell floor.

“Love you say?” Lucifer’s voice was light and his eyes gleamed in pleasure.

Suddenly the cell was engulfed in the screams and begging of 4 young girls. Images began to appear on the walls of the horrendous acts done to them. Mia’s face contorting in pain as Jimmy pinned her down on to his bed, Maria screaming for her mother and God to help her, Jessica scrubbing herself raw in her shower as she sobbed hysterically, and little Amy terrified in her bed every night waiting for her door knob to turn.

Lucifer’s voice became hard. “Do these children look like they are in love Jimmy?”

Jimmy looked up at him, his distress increased, “I..I - I couldn’t help it.” His gaze returned to the images on the wall, “They’re all so beautiful…so sweet.” A manic smile appeared on his face and his head tilted as if in a daydream.

Lucifer turned to Abaddon “Take your time with this one,” and he walked out of the cell. As the door closed screams erupted once more.

Lucifer sighed, straightened his suit, and began walk away from the cell. Usually after a little torture he would feel elated and satisfied, however, he felt none of these things. Only the same grayness that had settled in his chest the last few days.

He continued on down the hall of cells, passing through the fiery throne room, and entering a new corridor. This corridor differed from the rest of Hell, it was in all actuality quite pleasant. The air was clean and cool, the interior modern and sleek, this was his palace. Separated from the horrors outside, it was a little sanctuary that Lucifer could escape to when he tired of the screams.

Arriving at his destination, a small lounge covered in musical instruments, Lucifer sat down at the grand piano and began playing a soft tune, his face devoid of all emotion. This was how Maze found him.

"You're back early, usually you spend hours with a new resident." she said as she approached the piano.

"I let Abaddon have her fun on this one." Lucifer replied.

"What was the crime?" Maze leaned over the piano.

"Raping 4 children and incest." Lucifer expressed no emotion, just continued to run his fingers over the keys.

Maze hummed in contemplation "Abaddon will enjoy peeling his flesh slowly." A devious grin spreading across her face.

Sighing, Lucifer ended the song and gazed at the demon.

Maze's eyes narrowed and her smile fell. "What's wrong Lucifer?"

Tilting his head he replied, "I find myself bored Maze, being the Lord of Hell has suddenly become quite static."

Maze tilted her head, "Have you tried pulling the chains tighter around the would be gods... that was always so much fun" smirking wickedly at him.

Lucifer placed his elbows on the top of the piano laying his chin under his hands. "I think I need a change of scenery for a few days, perhaps go top side."

Maze's face became disgusted "And what... mill around with the humans?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smiled widely "Oh you never know, some of them can be quite interesting....after all so many of them do end up here."

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
_Top Side_

Detective Chloe Decker was ready to scream. Taped along her desk were the words _The Girl Who Cried Wolf_ , repeated over and over. A few of her colleagues tried to stifle their laughter as she began to tear the signs off her desk .

"You know, if you stopped trying to find villains that are not there they wouldn't keep doing this." Dan her ass of an ex husband said.

Gritting her teeth she spun around to face him. "I'm just doing my job." her eyes hard.

"No, you're complicating open and shut cases." Dan moved forward and began to invade her space. "I'm trying to look out for you." he whispered.

Chloe took a step back, "I don't need you to look out for me, I'm a big girl, and I am no longer your concern." anger lacing her words.

"Chloe, just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I will stop trying to look out for you." Dan's eyes were wide and full of sympathy.

"Is that what you call it? When you go behind my back to the Lieutenant and tell her I'm going rouge!" Chloe's voice was begining to rise.

"Hey, you were going rouge. Someone had to stop you before you got yourself killed." Dan spat.

Chloe turned away from him and began to gather files from her desk, "I don't need this right now, I have another case I need to work on." She brushed passed him.

"Chloe! Just be smart about this." Dan's shout followed her out the door.

 _She couldn't believe him, even after the divorce he was such a meddling ass._ Huffing she walked to her favorite bar. It was a dive bar, but it was only 3 blocks away from the precinct. Milligan's Pub was a favorite for many LAPD officers, often patrons could walk by several booths and see horrific images of murders and crimes that had been committed. So it's no surprise that Chloe Decker was often found in the back booth surrounded by case files, nursing a whiskey, and today as no different.

She waved a hand towards Eddy the bartender and took a seat in the back booth. Laying out the case files for one John Hamilton, a local gym owner that was found beaten to death in his office. All the evidence pointed towards his wife, due to the large life insurance policy that was left to her. However, Chloe's gut kept pulling her towards another suspect, Alex Brenner, John's partner at the gym. Something was off about the guy.

A clink sounded to her right causing Chloe to turn, seeing her whiskey she murmured thanks to Eddy. Taking a sip she drew her attention to the other occupants of the bar. An older couple sat at a table sharing some greasy fries, a few new cadets were sitting at the bar watching the game occasionally shouting at the TV, and the final customer was leaning against the bar. He was a dark haired man wearing a very expensive suit and he was blatantly staring at her with a seductive smirk. Chloe lowered her glass back to the table and moved her eyes back to the files. _No need to encourage him_ , she thought.

A clearing of a throat drew her attention back up, this time to the dark haired man.

"Hello, my name's Lucifer Morningstar and what is a beautiful creature like you doing in a place like this?" his voice was smooth, his smile bright, his face quite handsome, but her insides clenched as if rejecting the very idea of this man.

"Lucifer Morningstar... Is that like a stage name?" disbelief coloring her tone.

If at all possible his smile widened and he sat down across from her. "God given I'm afraid." he peered down at her case files, causing her to gather them up quickly. "So you're a police officer?" his voice taking on a humorous tone.

"Detective, and what are you doing?" she corrected.

"Decided I needed a change of scenery, was just about to head to the delicious club, when I spotted a jaw droppingly gorgeous brunette in a dress walk in here. Alas she seems to have disappeared, I was about to leave when I saw you." he smirked at her.

 _Hmm he acts like he is God's gift to women,_ Chloe frowned and sarcastically replied "Yea for me."

Lucifer leaned forward starring straight into her eyes, "Now you don't seem to happy love, tell me what is it you desire most in the world?"

Chloe's eyes appeared wide and trusting "Honestly..." Lucifer's face became eager as she paused. "I just wanted to work on my case without some playboy hitting on me." her eyes turned steely and she leaned back, taking her whisky and slinging it back. Gathering her files and standing she said "I guess I will just have to work at home." Walking off leaving a very shocked and confused Lucifer in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next night**

_10:00pm_

Lucifer leaned towards the blonde woman, laughing deeply he whispered something salacious into her ear.  The blonde smiled and grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the club.

The smog from LA traffic caused his nose to wrinkle in disgust.   _Humans... do they have to destroy every aspect of this planet?_ A yank on his arm returned his attention back to the blonde. _Delilah, hmmm named after the temptress, so very fitting._  Lucifer smiled widely as Delilah pushed him against a wall and began to kiss him. He moved his hands down her back and grabbed her ass, grinding her against his growing erection. A moan erupted from her, allowing Lucifer to move his lips to her slender neck, occasionally nipping at her tender flesh. Her body moved against his and her hands yanked on his hair, causing just enough pain to make this moment even more pleasurable. _Yes a temptress indeed,_ he thought.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire erupted. Lucifer felt 4 slugs enter his chest and then the darkness consumed his eyes.

4 seconds later, Lucifer sat up with a gasp. He looked over to see Delilah dead, her blue eyes wide open and vacant of the soul that once resided behind them. His jaw clenched, standing he began walking towards the SUV determined to get answers.

Grabbing the dead man by the shoulder he pulled his soul back into his body, causing the man to gasp and squirm in his grip.  "Why do you do it?" Lucifer demanded.

"For money." The man croaked.

"Oh of course. " Lucifer's face twisted in disgust.

Tears pooled into the man's eyes, "Please let me go... it hurts."

"Well I have news for you, where you're going there is a far worse pain coming." A vicious smile broke out onto Lucifer's face as he removed his hand from the man.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_10:30pm_

Chloe Decker griped her steering wheel tightly, the Lieutenant's words echoing in her head. _I'm giving you a high profile case, don't muck this up Decker._ Chloe sighed and pulled her car up to the police blockade. Flashing her badge she first approached the crushed SUV examining the dead man within. _Hmm that watch is easily $10,000, how does a drug dealer afford something like that?_

"Do you want to hear what I got?"

Grimacing Chloe turned to face Dan. "Lieutenant said this was my case."

"I'm just trying to help Chloe, it's a simple open and shut case." Frustration lacing his voice.

"Let me do my job Dan." Chloe turned and began to make her way towards the officer first on the scene.

The officer was a tall lanky man, blonde hair clipped short, and in a crisp black uniform. _Oh great a newbie, they are either cocky asses or frightened children when dealing with a homicide_ , Chloe thought.

"Any witnesses?" The office jumped and pointed towards a man standing off to the side.

"Over... over there." he stuttered.

She raised her eyebrows, _so... frightened child then_. "Did you take his statement?"

"Umm I tried, but he...well he asked me questions instead. I don't like that guy." The officer shifted and avoided her eyes.

Sighing Chloe left the officer and whipped out her notepad to begin questioning the witness. As she got closer her stomach clenched as she realized who the witness was. "You again?" her voice laced with contempt.

The man smiled, "Ah Detective, how wonderful to see you again. Though I suppose this reunion could have had better circumstances."

Chloe clenched her notepad and began making notes. _"Lucifer Morningstar, tall, mid thirties, height between 6'1 and possibly 6'3, dark hair, and brown eyes...witness to the murder of Delilah."_

Chloe returned her eyes up to Lucifer, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Lucifer's smile disappeared, "Well, Delilah and I were... oh what do you call it these days... ah yes 'making out', when suddenly gunfire erupted."

"How did you survive a hail storm of bullets, but she ends up dead?" her pen scratching away on her pad.

"Why the benefits of immortality." His smile reappearing on his face.

"Right, of course. How silly of me." Her voice became sharp.  

"I will say this, the man who did it said, 'I did it for money, but I only pulled the trigger.' Interesting no?" his eyebrows raised in a mocking manner.

"So you like to play cop do you?" Placing her notepad back into her pocket.

"No , I like to play in general." A seductive smirk playing at his lips. Suddenly he leaned his face into hers "Tell me Detective, what do you like to do?"

Chloe blinked at him, "What are you doing?"

Lucifer frowned, "Why don't I affect you?"

Crossing her arms, "What are you talking about?"

"I usually affect women, causing carnal fascination to emerge by appealing to your mischievous hearts. You seem immune to me." His eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out ever facet of her being.

"Well that's because when it comes to you it doesn't exist." She replied.

"Fascinating." His head tilted, his brown eyes searching diligently for something in her eyes.

"Ok we're done here." Chloe began walking away, missing the fact that as she turned away, Lucifer's eyes drifted slowly over her form, a light entering his dark eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_2:00am_

Lucifer was utterly consumed with the puzzle that was Detective Chloe Decker. Sighing he paced around his penthouse, his robe flowing out behind him. He occasionally glanced out the large window down at the sleeping city below. The penthouse was rarely used, he owned several around the world, always ready for use whenever the need struck him.

He stopped in front of the window, his brow furrowed. _Who is she...what is she? Did my Father send her...to distract me, or to remind me of the power he can still have over me? Does she have to have those beautiful ocean colored eyes, that bloody golden hair, and those perfectly sized breasts that were begging to be held by him? If his Father did send her, why did he have to make her so damn beautiful? The only woman in the world and I have absolutely no affect on her._

"Damn." Peering down he realized he had an erection, clenching his fists he made his way back to his bedroom to fix his current dilemma with the three women currently in his bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_4:30am_

Chloe arrived back at her mom's house before the sun rose. Her hair was a mess and there were dark bags under her eyes. The case was draining, but she had a few leads she could explore later today. For now she only desired a hot shower and her bed.

Pulling her clothes off, she turned the shower knob to hot and stepped inside. The water was cascading down on her body. She moaned as the hot water began to loosen the muscles in her shoulders. As she began lathering her body with soap, images flashed behind her lids. Big hands caressing her shoulders, sliding down her arms, and grazing her breasts. She gasped, but didn't open her eyes, afraid to break whatever spell or hallucination her mind concocted. _It's been so long_ , she thought.

One hand continued down slowly stroking her belly, as the other one cupped her left breast. She felt a hard chest  and a large erection press into her back. A low moan poured forth from her mouth. Suddenly, she felt the breath of someone behind her. Spinning around she forced her eyes open, however, there was no one there. _What the hell was that?_ Shaking her head she turned off the shower and got ready for bed, as she pulled the covers up she thought to herself, _I really need to get laid._

**5 minutes ago, across town**

Lucifer laid his head down against the pillow, closing his eyes and sighed deeply after finally escorting those lovely women to their Uber. Suddenly he felt hot water against his back and her heard a feminine moan.

Opening his eyes Lucifer leaned over the woman and peered at her face. _Chloe..._ Lucifer thought. Seeing her eyes closed and face contorted in pleasure prompted Lucifer to trace his hands long her shoulders and down her arms. _Oh...she is so soft._ Closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of the woman in his arms. When he grazed her breasts, a gasp erupted from her lips. Opening his eyes Lucifer watched as her face relaxed, her rosy lips parted, and her breathing increased.

 _I want to see more, I want to see her come undone._ He allowed his right hand to slip down drawing designed along her stomach. His left hand moved to cup her breast. _Oh I was right, just perfect for me,_ he thought. Lucifer pressed his naked body against hers allowing her to feel his erection, when she moaned again he nearly come undone. He leaned his head down intending to kiss her shoulder when she suddenly tensed and began to spin in his grasp.

Sitting up in bed Lucifer was panting, his erection straining against the sheets. Realizing where he was, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Bloody hell."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no Trixie in this story. Though I love her as a character, she would disrupt the flow of this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the little tease of Chloe x Lucifer moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next afternoon**

Chloe Decker was having a pretty shity day. She was sexually frustrated and the rapper sitting across the interrogation table from her was being uncooperative, wearing on her already thin patience.   

Suddenly the door opened. "Detective... there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."Lucifer with a smile walked into the room. He was wearing a black suit and a red shirt unbuttoned slightly, allowing a hint of his chest to be seen.

Jumping from her seat Chloe demanded, "How did you get in here?"

"By asking nicely, now who is this?" He pointed to 2Vile.

"A suspect for the murder of Delilah." _Shit why did I say that, damn it keep it together Decker he is a civilian._ She pressed her lips together in order to stop herself from saying anything more.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed and he approached 2Vile. Leaning over the table he asked "Tell me, did you desire to kill Delilah?"

2Vile began shaking his head , "Girl made me crazy, but I didn't kill her."

Chloe frowned _,_ "I heard you liked to slap her around, maybe she did something to piss you off and you decided that was it." Chloe said.

Lucifer leaned closer to 2Vile, causing him to lean back in his chair. His voice began to quiver, "No, no it ain't even like that, I only hit her once I swear, and that was because she was cheating."

Chloe stepped closer to the table, "Cheating with who?"

"Grey Cooper, that married actor. She swore me to secrecy." 2Vile relaxed as Lucifer pulled away from his face.

"Thank you."Chloe said, she grabbed Lucifer by the arm dragging him out of the interrogation room and pushed him into the empty stairwell.

"Well, well Detective if you wanted me alone, all you had to do was ask." A saucy grin on his face.

 _Please stop looking at me like that, not today, not with those impossible deep brown eyes,_ she thought. _No don't even entertain the idea, he is an ass with serious reality issues. Be Strong Decker!_   "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

His smile deepened, "To see you of course, it looks like you are in need of assistance. I can offer my services."

"Why do you care?" She asked.

His smile lessened, "Well maybe I just like you and want to help." He leaned forward towards her, his eyes caressing her face.

The stairwell door opened with a bang, "There you are, why is 2Vile still here Chloe? This is an open and shut case, what are you doing?" Dan demanded.

Chloe turned to Dan, "For the last time Dan, I'm doing my job. 2Vile informed us Delilah was having an affair, it's something to look into." Her voice was on edge, her jaw tight, and her shoulders squared.

"Just be smart about this, you don't want another strike." Dan's tone still demanding but softer in volume.

"She is smart, you're the dimwit." Lucifer said.

"Who is he?" Dan asked.

"A consultant I'm using for this case." Chloe quickly replied. "We have to get going." She pushed by Dan, Lucifer following after her based on the click of his shoes. Passing by the Desk Sergeant, she informed her that 2Vile was free to go.

Once they were out of the building and heading to her car, Lucifer began speaking. "A consultant, I'm honored." Chloe shrugged her shoulders in response. "So guessing by your demeanor in there, Detective Douche was an ex?"

Buckling her seatbelt, Chloe sighed and turned to him. "Yes...ex husband."

Lucifer hummed in contemplation, "Why was he pressuring you to close the case?"

"No reason." Chloe started the car and began driving to Mr. Cooper's set.

 Lucifer's eyes narrowed at her. "Why are you different?"

She ignored him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucifer placed the two whiskeys down at their little booth at Milligan's Pub. Chloe made a grab for one of the glasses, taking a small sip and sighing.

" I admire your desire to punish those responsible Detective, it reminds me of... well me." He smirked, and took a sip from his own glass.  He took in her appearance, eyes lost in thought, grey suit slightly rumbled after the day's activities, and rosy lips wet from her whiskey. _I wonder what she tastes like?_

Suddenly Chloe's head turned towards the bar's TV, which was displaying the record sales of Delilah's album. "Oh...I know who did it." Chloe said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do as he says Lucifer, back off." Chloe demanded.

"It's fine I'm immortal." _Honestly it's like this woman isn't even listening to me._

The criminal Jimmy was backing away dragging the musician along with him. Jimmy pulled the gun away from the mortal and began to point it at Lucifer. Lucifer smirked _As if that could kill him._

Suddenly two shots sounded and Jimmy fell to the ground. Lucifer spun around "Why did you do that?" he shouted.

"He was going to kill you." her voice laced with anger.

As Lucifer was about to reprimand her two more shots echoed throughout the room, and Chloe Decker fell.

Rushing over, Lucifer looked at her stomach as it began seeping blood, quickly. "Chloe?" His voice soft and for the first time in eons he sounded uncertain.

Her blue eyes began to tear, "I don't want to die." She croaked.

"I won't let you." He promised, "My Father will just have to wait for you." He took his hand and caressed her cheek, before four slugs hit his back. "Hold on one minute." He growled.

Standing up Lucifer grabbed Jimmy by the neck and hoisted him into the air. "Don't kill me please!" Jimmy shouted.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you yet, Jimmy." He spat. "I'm going to make sure you are punished here as well in the afterlife." His words always held a promise, no lies, only truths fell from his lips. _And oh what punishments I have in store for you._ His eyes turned red and Jimmy let out a scream of terror. Lucifer dropped him to the floor after the maggot passed out.

Lucifer rushed back to Chloe. She was unconscious as he pressed his hands against her stomach. Taking one bloody hand away, he placed it against her heart and made sure her soul was still tightly tethered to her body. _Don't leave me yet Chloe,_ he begged. He didn't release his hold until the paramedics came, even then he refused to leave her side.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chloe found herself in a small meadow, with wildflowers sprouted intermittently across the never ending landscape. She was cold, she felt light, and distorted as if she was fading out of reality. The one thing keeping her together was the pain in her stomach. Placing her pale hand along her stomach her brow furrowed in contemplation. Suddenly larger hands closed over hers and she was pulled back into a chest.

A deep voice sounded in her ear, "Chloe it's alright, you're safe now."

The voice was familiar, she felt whole and warm in the strange man's embrace. She closed her eyes and leaned back further into the warmth. His hands tracing patterns across hers and his warm breath against her neck. A small kiss was pressed to her neck, causing her to sigh in content.

Until suddenly, Chloe's world was far too bright. Blinking, her surroundings changed from the meadow to a hospital room. She searched her room, her eyes landing on Lucifer.

He smiled widely at her, "Hello Detective, come to join the conscious world once again?"

"How long was I out?" She questioned.

He looked sad, "3 years." Her eyes grew wide and her heart rate increased until she saw his shit eating grin on his face.

"You're an ass." She laughed. _Ow that hurt! Ok no laughing for a while._ She moved her hand till it touched his arm, a warmth spread throughout her at the contact, "Thank you...for saving my life." Her tone was soft.

He looked down at her hand, his face lost the laughter and a soft look came over his face. "You're welcome."

As the heat increased from their contact, she removed her hand, and asked "What happened to Jimmy?"

"Jimmy will be staying in a nice little secluded cell for the rest of his natural life. I hear cop killers never get parole, even if it's just an attempt." Lucifer replied.

"He shot you, how did you...?" Chloe trailed off, her eyes searching his face.

"I've told you I'm immortal, you're having a hard time with this." Lucifer said. No mocking tone and no mischievous smile.

Chloe looked away and took a deep breath, "Fine keep your secrets."

Lucifer laughed and stood up, "Glad you're not dead Detective, I'd hate to lose someone as interesting as you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**15 hours previously**

Lucifer was pacing the waiting room at the hospital, ignoring the nurses that tried to get him to sit down. _She's been in surgery too long, she lost so much blood. How much blood can humans loose again?_

"Lucifer Morningstar?" A female voice interrupted his thoughts.

Turning around Lucifer found a woman in green scrubs smeared with blood."Yes?" His voice tight, _Is that her blood?_

"Chloe Decker is out of surgery now, everything went fine. Minimal damage was done to the abdomen, no vital organs were hit." The doctor rattled off.

"Can I see her?" He asked, clenching his hands when the doctor began to shake her head.

"She will be ready for non family visitors in an hour, why don't you go home and get cleaned up. She won't wake until probably later today." The doctor turned on her heel, swiped her card, and walked back through the doors.

Lucifer sighed and looked down, blood covered his suit and his hands. _Yes, well... perhaps a quick change wouldn't hurt._

1 hour later, Lucifer returned to the hospital and was directed by the lovely Ellen to the 3rd floor room 187. He walked down the sterile hallway, and found her door on the end. Pushing open the brown door he peered inside. Laying on the bed was Chloe covered in white, a little monitor beeping in time with her heart rate.

Sighing Lucifer walked in and sat in the chair by her bed. He reached for her hand, holding it lightly, checking to see if her soul was still attached. Just a little reassurance that she was still bound to the earthly plane.

Closing his eyes Lucifer allowed himself to take just an hour or two nap.

When his eyes closed, instead of darkness, Lucifer found himself in a meadow surrounded by wild flowers.  Chloe was standing still, dressed in a white day dress, pressing her hands to her stomach. Lucifer walked up behind her and enfolded her in his grasp. His large hands covering hers

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Chloe it's alright, you're safe now."

Smiling when she leaned back further into his embrace, Lucifer relished the warmth that she provided. _This time, this time I will kiss her_ , he thought. Placing a small kiss to her neck, he closed his eyes. _She tastes so good, like pure light, crisp, and warm._

Waking up in a jolt, Lucifer was back in the hospital room. Chloe's eyes were fluttering signifying her return to the waking world. Lucifer composed himself and placed a cocky smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some of the things from Episode 1 around.
> 
> I moved the wound from her shoulder to her stomach in order for her to heal faster. I was going to cut it completely, however, Jimmy is a POS and would have shot no matter what and I needed that moment when Lucifer knew he never wanted to lose Chloe.
> 
> Lucifer is a bit fluffy now...but that will change ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Weeks later**

Chloe was sitting at her work desk trying to finish a lengthy report. Her ears were buzzing due to the conversations floating throughout the room and her nose was filled with the smell of cold coffee. Sighing, she leaned forward to grab a photo, until a pull at her abdomen caused her to hiss in pain. _Damn it,_ she thought clutching her stomach. Exhaling through her clenched teeth she continued to reach for the photo, however, before her fingers could graze the image it was lifted off her desk.

Her eyes lifted to see Dan with the photo stretched out towards her. She murmured a thanks and placed the photo back into the appropriate file.

“You shouldn’t be back yet Chloe, you’re gonna pull your stitches.” Dan reprimanded.

“Well I couldn’t sit at home any longer, and the Lieutenant said I could work on paperwork until I’m cleared for active duty.” She responded tiredly. He was the fifth person to tell her that.

"I just want you to take care of yourself." Dan's blue eyes appeared caring.

 _I remember when he use to always look at me like that...Sigh. When did things become so different?_ She thought.

Before she could respond a loud voice echoed through the office, “Detective there you are!” Lucifer’s smile was wide as he approached her desk, in his hands was a large box. “I come bearing gifts.” As he proceeded to drop the box onto her desk. Curious she glanced at the contents, it was a dozen donuts, 6 glazed, 2 chocolate, 2 jelly filled, and 1 with colorful sprinkles on top.

“Why did you bring me donuts?” She rose an eyebrow at him. His head tilted and his face seemed to brighten when she looked at him. _I didn’t know brown eyes could gleam like that…_

“What did I get it wrong, I thought cops loved donuts?” He questioned, a little confusion entering his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Dan asked, his eyes narrowing as he took in Lucifer.

“Ah Detective Douche, I’d say it was a pleasure to see you again, but that would be lying.” Lucifer’s smile turned cocky. Sighing he continued, “I’m here to see if Detective Decker needed any assistance with one of her cases.” Turning his gaze to Chloe he rose his left eyebrow in question.

“I’m off active duty for a little longer, only desk work.” Chloe answered.

“You’re working with him now Chloe? You’re going to be a pariah if you use this creepy hypnotist.” Dan’s voice was dripping in disdain. _Does he have to look so disappointed, it’s not like anyone else is willing to work with me. Even if my instincts were right about the Delilah case, Palmetto Street is still too big of a stain._

Lucifer cleared his throat, drawing Chloe’s gaze back to him, “Perhaps Lunch then?”

Before Dan could say something else, Chloe stood and grabbed her badge, “Sure, you’re driving though.” _What the hell Decker, what are you doing? Saying yes to Lucifer…_

Lucifer smiled and began walking with Detective Decker out of the building.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He chose the Water Grill, an upscale seafood restaurant. She’d been there before several times, either with her mother or with Dan, though only on special occasions with the latter. _This is ridiculously expensive,_ she frowned.

“Don’t make that face Detective, I already said lunch was on me.” Lucifer said, as he opened his menu.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and began looking through the lunch options. _Jesus, look at these prices,_ she squinted at her menu.

A young blonde woman in a black dress shirt and pants approached their table, “Hello how are you this afternoon? My name is Megan I’ll be your server today.”

“Wonderful Megan, how are you?” Lucifer smiled at the waitress, causing the girl to blush deeply.

“I’d be better if you we under me.” She said.

 _What! What kind of server just says something like that?_ Chloe thought.

Lucifer began laughing and the waitress' eyes widened in horror. “I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” She shook her head rapidly.

“It’s my fault really, I tend to draw out people's  inner desires. I will say though you can have me under you anytime.” He said with a wink, causing the waitress Megan to giggle.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed, _Seriously can he not turn off the playboy act?_

Lucifer turned his smiling face back to Chloe, after seeing her expression it dimmed a bit. “Right, I believe we're are here for lunch and not desert.” Turning back to the waitress he gave her his order _Wild Pacific Swordfish_.

The waitress reluctantly moved her eyes to Chloe, “I’ll have the same.” She replied, still confused about the reaction the waitress had towards him. _I mean…yes he is good looking…some would say gorgeous even. Dark features, tall, a seductive voice… that straight nose ending near stubble on his upper lip. I wonder what…_

“See something you like Detective?” Lucifer’s cocky voice interrupted her train of thought.

She pulled her lips together and changed the conversation, “So how do you do that trick, hypnosis?”

“It’s no trick Detective, people want to tell me their desires and often times it includes me….except you.” He ended in a frown “I wonder why you don’t desire me?”

“That’s because it doesn’t exist.” Chloe shook her head at him.

“Fascinating, did my Father send you?” He questioned, head tilted to the left.

“I don’t know your father. In fact there are no records of a Lucifer Morningstar in any database.” Chloe leaned forward. "Now isn’t that strange?”

He began to lean forward as well, grin in place, “Not really, it’s because I don’t exist on this plane. Well at least not permanently, only a few weeks here or there every few hundred years.”

“Right… because you’re ‘immortal’.” Sarcasm dripping off her lips.

Before he could reply the waitress was back with waters and bread. She smiled and giggled at Lucifer when he turned his eyes towards her once more. Chloe rolled her eyes and began tearing at the bread, before placing a small piece in her mouth.

“Well then, since we’ve sorted pleasantries and you have no new cases, what should we talk about?” Lucifer grabbed his water and took a sip, his brown eyes peering at her over the lip of his glass.

"Where were you from originally?" Chloe's eyes steady on him.

Lucifer leaned back into his chair and spread his arms out in a gestured, "Well for a moment or two Heaven, then I rebelled and reigned over Hell for the last 10 billion years. What about you Detective are you a native of the City of Angels?" His head cocked to the side and smirk at his lips.

 _Ya I'm just going to ignore that, rich people are always a little off anyway._ "Yes I am." Taking a sip of her water, she thought of her next question. "Any siblings?"

"Quite a few actually, I think the last time I counted it was near 3 Billion brothers and sisters. Though it may have increased, my Father tends to do that from time to time, create new flying angels to worship and obey him that is." Lucifer smiled at her.

"You're really pushing the devil angle aren't you?" Chloe's tone was skeptical.

"It's not an angle Detective, it's the truth. Whether or not you can handle it, well..." Lucifer trailed off. "What about you Detective?"

"No, I'm an only child." She replied.

"Really, I find that fascinating. Most humans tend to reproduce like rabbits." Lucifer's right hand moved to support his chin.

"Ya well, my mother was an actress. Having another child would have put a pause on her career." Chloe shrugged.

"Well what does your father do, is he a cop as well?" He asked. Again his stupid brown eyes were glittering at her.

"Was a cop, ya. He was killed while on duty." Chloe's voice was matter of fact, like she had repeated those lines thousands of times.

Her response caused Lucifer to lose his smile and sit up straight in his chair. "Oh," a rough edge entered his voice as pity entered his eyes.

Chloe shook her head, "It was a long time ago." She reached for more bread and silence hung in the air for a few minutes.

Lucifer cleared his throat, "Did you...".

"Here we are." Megan the waitress said as she placed two plates of swordfish on the table. She turned to Lucifer "Anything else I can get for you?" Her voice tinged with seduction.

 Lucifer looked to Chloe, who shook her head. "I think we are just fine Megan."

Megan pouted a little when he didn't flirt with her, but she had to turned away and help another table.

They ate in silence, and afterwards the ride back to the police station was filled with Lucifer's questions on dealing with suspects and assailants.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was 6:00pm before Chloe made it back to her mom's house. As she entered the house she could hear her mother shuffling around in the kitchen. Chloe headed to the living room, dropping off her bag near the desk located in the corner of the room.

"I'm home!" She yelled.

Her mom came into the living room, she was in a blue cocktail dress with black pumps, small diamonds dangled from her ears. Her blonde hair was pulled into an elegant bun and her lips were painted red. "Hello darling how was your day?"

"Uneventful, I can't wait until I'm off medical leave." She said patting her stomach lightly.

Her mother approached her and gave her a light hug, mindful of her wound."Well, I wish you would take it easy, I almost lost you not even two weeks ago."

Chloe sighed and patted her mother's back and pulled away. "I know.... so are you coming from or going to, dressed like that?" Pointing at her mother's outfit.

"Going, I'm giving a speech at a gala tonight. I'm sorry dear, I know we were going to do dinner tonight." Her mom bit her lip, her eyes were sincere.

"Don't worry I had a big lunch, go enjoy the gala." Chloe shrugged with a smile.

"Ok, love you sweetheart." Her mom blew a kiss and grabbed her purse off the end table. "I'll be home late tonight, don't wait up." and she walked out the door.

Chloe exhaled loudly and went to her room to change into pajama's. Once she was out of her suit and in a soft green tank top and white shorts, she moved back into the living room looking for something to entertain herself with. _Hhmmm maybe a book,_ she thought. Browsing her mother's collection she noticed a big theme with the paper backs, they were dirty romance novels. Chloe grimaced when she read some of the ridiculous titles, _'Single, Rich, and a Vampire', 'The Highlander and His Bride, 'Dark Desires'...man these are cheesy titles._

She pulled out Dark Desires. The cover displayed a shirtless man with dark hair and eyes holding a shirtless woman, her blonde hair cascading down her back. Chloe's finger stroked over the man and she bit her lip before turning to the back cover.  _Eh what the hell,_ she thought.

Chloe grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch and began reading.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**10:00pm**

Lucifer was currently listening to Earl Johnson as he sang the Blues. Taking a sip of his whiskey, _Ah the devil's music, brings me back to the 1900's, they don't make music like this anymore._

Lucifer was playing it low key tonight. After two and a half weeks spent enjoying the pleasures that LA had to offer, he was feeling a bit depressed tonight. Finding out about her father left him reflective about his own relationship with his father. Not that his father could ever die, but the conversation reminded him that he has not seen him since his fall.

Clapping as Earl finished his set, Lucifer downed his whiskey and headed to his penthouse. _Utterly pathetic of me for calling it a night so early. I'm the bloody devil, and look at me, I'm upset because a human lost her father._ Scoffing at himself, Lucifer quickly unlocked his car and sped away from the Blues bar.

Once he was inside his home, he stripped down and crawled into his silky black sheets. Deciding to forgo his emotional episode and sleep it off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**3:00am**

Three bangs on his door had Lucifer jolting upright in his bed. Growling he threw on his robe and walked to the door. Wrenching it open with a sneer on his lips, Lucifer prepared to berate the moron that dared disrupt him. However, all negative emotions fled from him when he saw who was on the other side.

"Chloe." He breathed. She was dressed in a small green tank top, white shorts, and a black coat that ended at her knees.

When she heard her name her eyes shot to his and she stepped closer to him hovering between the door way. Chloe then reached up and pulled his face down towards hers, sealing her lips over his.

It took only 3 seconds for Lucifer to figure out what she was doing. Once he did, his arms wrapped around her in a bruising embrace and his lips became desperate and hungry. _She tastes wonderfully,_ he mused _._ Pulling at her lip with his teeth, she let out a hiss. He chuckled and lifted her up off the ground, kicking the door closed behind him.

Once it was closed he pushed her up against it with a thud, she groaned and in retaliation bit him on the neck hard, causing him to moan. Her hands moved back up to his head to drag his lips back down to hers, "More" she whispered. Lucifer kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue in her mouth to stroke hers. His arms moved down her back pulling her jacket off as he went. His hands stopped at her ass, giving it a hard squeeze before lifting her up, his hands moving to her thighs to keep her from falling. Her legs locked around his and she began to grind against him. Lucifer groaned and stumbled further into the door as she did this. He began to thrust against her wiggling form. Her hands were snaking around to his chest, pushing aside his robe to feel his soft skin underneath.

Pulling away he looked at her desire filled face, cheeks flushed and lips red and swollen. He felt a small bit of pride for making the Detective so uncontrolled. _Finally Detective, I can see you come undone._ He leaned forward and gave her four quick kisses, then proceeded to move them to his bedroom. He placed her down on the dark sheets and threw off his robe. Chloe grabbed and pulled him to the bed, her nails scratching down his exposed back.

Lucifer rolled her over so she was on top, then he sat up and ripped off her shirt leaving her breasts exposed. Eyeing the rosy nipples Lucifer leaned forward encasing one in his mouth, while his right hand squeezed the other one. Chloe moaned and began a rocking motion against him. When he bit down on her nipple, she yanked his head back and growled, "Enough, I need it now... I need you now."

Lucifer's got heated at her words. He flipped her back over, sliding over her he allowed his cheek to graze her smooth thighs. His hands came up to pull down her shorts and panties in one swift movement. Once she was bare before him Lucifer groaned deep in his throat, his dark eyes traveling slowly over her form. He paused when he came to her stomach, a circular wound was stitched together, interrupting her flawless skin. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on the wound. Chloe's hands came up and stroked his head, her eyes meeting his heated look.

Lucifer never turned his gaze from her as he parted her legs and lowered his head down towards her dripping core. His tongue darted out, tasting her desire from the source. Chloe threw her head back and moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure. Lucifer began to work faster at her clit, bringing his right hand to her opening, his fingers playing with her folds and dipping inside her.

"Ahh...yes...yes. More please Lucifer, I need..." Chloe's breath was becoming erratic. Her hips began to move along the bed, forcing Lucifer to pin her with left hand. He added a third finger inside her soft core. _She is so wet, so much desire literally dipping out of her, and it's all for me._

"Right there, don't stop, don't stop...ahh...ahh...YES, YES Never stop, YES YES YES YES...ahhhh LUCIFER!" Chloe shouted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lucifer's eyes flashed opened, he sat up in bed...alone. Looking down he noticed he sported another erection. No evidence of Chloe Decker anywhere in his bed, taking a deep breath to ensure that she didn't leave, only to realize that her scent was not even present in his room.

"Not again." Lucifer growled out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chloe Decker awoke on the couch blanket tangled around her ankles and paperback laying on the floor. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. _Great now I'm dreaming about Lucifer._ As she began to stand she noticed that her shorts were actually wet. _Damn, ok so the book made it worse not better._ Shaking her head she grabbed the book and placed it back on the shelf. As she headed to bed her hand drifted to the wound at her stomach slightly stroking it, remembering how his warm lips felt pressed against it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend was crazy; thesis edits, a wedding, and I finally caught the cold that has been going around my office. 
> 
> However, I managed to write another chapter for you all. Enjoy tonight's episode!
> 
> I also made a few fixes to earlier chapters, that's what I get for posting while sleep deprived.

**The next morning**

Chloe Decker slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, effectively shutting off the piercing sound. She rolled over, her blurry eyes narrowed, and a low growl started in her throat. She proceeded to smack her hand against the sheets four times. _Damn it_ , she thought. Her hand moved to her eyes, rubbing the sand from them, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

Her dreams were filled will Lucifer all night.  Chloe sighed deeply, turning her eyes to the white ceiling. Images flashed through her mind, the way his hands teased her skin, and how his lips were desperate against hers.  Goose bumps arose across her body causing her nipples to tighten. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, _Maybe just this once_...Her right hand skimmed across her breasts and stomach, her fingers began to creep under the elastic of her shorts when her phone began ringing. Cursing, she reached for her phone.

"Decker." Chloe's voice was still laced with frustration. She quickly sat up in bed as the voice on the other end spoke hurriedly. "Yes of course, I'll be right in."

Chloe threw the covers off of her legs and dashed about her room getting ready for the day. Her thoughts about Lucifer and his wicked touch already forgotten.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Across town**

Lucifer was laying in bed, his left arm draped across his stomach. His right hand was tracing an invisible wound below his belly button. He stared blankly at his ceiling, thinking deeply about the constant dreams he was having. The way her golden hair spilled out on his black silk sheets, her face twisted in pleasure, and her voice gasping his name over and over again.

His hand drifted under the sheet and reached for his growing erection. Closing his eyes he began to picture Chloe's naked form. _She was beckoning him to her, her legs parting for him as he hovered over her._ His grip tightened around his member. _He bent his head towards her, taking her lips in a heated kiss._ Lucifer began to stroke himself slowly. _Breaking the kiss, he grabbed her right thigh, bringing it to her chest. He leaned closer to her, aligning himself at her core. Her eyes bright with passion, he sealed his lips over hers once again, and he began to press into her...._

A banging on his door, stopped Lucifer from continuing his fantasy. With a growl he stood with a flurry, put his robe on, and answered the door.

Standing outside as Detective Douche. "Ah Detective Douche, what can I do for you?"Lucifer leaned against his door, causing the robe to stretch across his hard chest.

Dan straightened himself and narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. "What are your intentions with Chloe?" He demanded.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at him and pulled his lips into a grin. "Whatever do you mean Detective?"

"You know what I mean.” Dan's voice became angry. "I know your type, you love a challenge. You think you can just take what you want, and then leave town."

Lucifer's smile lost some of its humor and his voice deepened, "That's where you're wrong Detective."

"What, you plan to date Chloe?" Dan chuckled.

 _Dating, such a human notion_ , he thought. Lucifer tilted his head as if pondering what Dan was asking. "Are you jealous Detective?" Lucifer asked.

"Jealous?!... No, I'm just looking out for Chloe." Dan's demeanor became agitated, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Tell me Detective, what is it that you desire?" Lucifer leaned closer to Dan, eyes intently on his face.

It took a moment, but Dan's eyes slowly became wider, "I want Chloe to forgive me, I want her back."

 _Well you can't have her back, she's mine._ Lucifer's eyes narrowed, "Forgive you for what?"

"For..." A buzzing sound jerked Dan out of Lucifer's trance. Grabbing his phone he answered, "Yes?... Ok I'm coming in." Dan shook his head and looked Lucifer one last time in the eyes, "Just stay away from her." His tone threatening. Dan turned on his heel and walked back towards the elevators.

Lucifer closed the door with a bang. His fists clenched, _I was so close to understanding._ Lucifer turned away from the door and headed to his bar. Grabbing the whiskey he poured himself a drink.   He then spent the rest of the morning, dissecting the possessive thoughts that ran through his head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This is a very high profile case, we need everyone to make this one a priority." The Lieutenant said.

Chloe stood in the back of the room, right hand scribbling away on her notepad.

The Lieutenant shifted her body to point at the screen behind her. "The movie star, Robert Blakely's initial cause of death was an overdose. However, the medical examiner just came back with evidence of bleeding in his heart, as well as, discoloration to his liver, indicating Mr. Blakely was poisoned. Traces of arsenic and another unknown substance were found in the tissue samples that were taken."

She grabbed 2 thick folders from the table, "Johnson, I want you, Gale, Simpson, and Rodriguez to interview family , friends, work associates, anyone that had contact with Mr. Blakely." She passed on folder to Johnson. " Detective Moreno." She pointed towards Dan, "I want you, Decker, Smith, and Lutz, to canvas the area again, go over Mr. Blakely's surveillance footage, and deal with the press." She handed the other folder to Dan. "All right, get to work everyone."

Everyone divided into two groups and began talking animatedly about the case.

Dan was flicking through the file, "Alright Smith and Lutz, I want you to go back over the crime scene and make sure you get the other teams info about all the personnel that were working in the house the day he was killed." He passed them a thin folder containing the initial crime scene investigation.   "I will take care of the press and Chloe why don't you go over the surveillance footage." Chloe nodded in agreement, grabbing the thin folder Dan held out to her, and began to make her way to the AV Room.

Although, she would prefer re- walking the crime scene or interviewing people, at least she was allowed on the case. She pushed the door open to the AV Room with her hip, flinching slightly when her wound twinged. Her hand came up to rub across her stomach, shaking her head at her moment of idiocy _. And that's why I'm not allowed in the field yet._ She moved to the box full of VHS tapes and flash drives, filled with hours of footage from the Blakely house. _This is going to be a long day, and maybe night,_ she grimaced. She grabbed the first tape and settled in, her notepad at the ready.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**3:00am Lucifer's penthouse**

Lucifer was currently surrounded by two men and two women. Arms and legs tangled together, bodies were still slightly flushed and sweaty from the activities earlier in the night. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, a red lacy bra dangled from a side table lamp, and a man's shoe was somehow embedded in the wall. Needless to say it was a  fun night for Lucifer. Closing his eyes in content, finally diminishing the constant lust he had been feeling as of late.

Soon enough the blackness that he usually encountered while sleeping was gone, in its place was Chloe Decker bending over a table and digging into a box. Lucifer's eyes darkened as he took in her bent form, lingering on her perfectly round ass.

He walked towards her and grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her back into him. He heard a small gasp escape her throat. _That's it Chloe... let go,_ he thought. His right hand moved away from her hip and began to trace around her stomach, until reaching its final destination, her breast. He gave it a hard squeeze, while his left hand pulled her hips more tightly to his growing erection. As she gave another moan, Lucifer pulled her up, his hand at her neck. Pushing her golden hair away he whispered into her ear, _"Chloe..."_ Her breathing quickened as his lips grazed her ear. _"I will have you."_ He thrust against her bottom to emphasize his promise. His hand skimmed back down her body, stopping to press his palm to her core. _"You will be mine."_ His left hand gripped her hip harder and his teeth bit into her neck, causing Chloe to gasp in shock and pain. Lucifer placed a kiss near the bite, in an attempt to sooth her abused flesh. 

Lucifer felt a tug on his arm. His eyes flashed opened to see a brunette woman trying to roll out of the bed. Sighing in frustration, Lucifer moved his arm, allowing the woman to get up. _Another dream...my obsession with the Detective is getting out of hand._ Instead of pouting, Lucifer turned to the blonde beside him and began to tease her awake. _Maybe I need another distraction,_ he thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Police Station same time**

Chloe was about ready to call it a night, her notepad filled, her coffee cold, and her eyes were completely bloodshot. Exhaling loudly, she moved towards the box on the table, bending over she looked inside, seeing only one more flash drive left. _I guess I can do this last one,_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt strong hands grip her hips tightly, she gasped and looked down, but there were no hands present. _It's like that night in the shower all over again._ The invisible hands moved over her body causing her moan in pleasure. She was pulled upright by the unknown force, he heart rate increased as she heard his heated words. _Lucifer...._ Chloe closed her eyes, as he began to palm her core. As teeth bit into her neck roughly Chloe gasped, never having been bitten before.  Her previously lovers were hardly adventurous, _I kinda liked that..._ His lips brushed against her neck to sooth the sting.

"Chloe are you ok?" The voice stopped the fantasy in its tracks. Chloe spun around to see Dan with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

Chloe's voice was thick "Yes...Just tired I suppose."

Dan handed her the coffee, "Thanks." She murmured.

"What do you have so far on surveillance?" He pulled up a chair to her table.

Chloe took a sip of the black coffee, and reached down for her notepad. "Nothing so far, a few deliveries that came to the door, family, friends, and business associates. Nothing out of the ordinary, but I still have one day of footage still left." Chloe shrugged her shoulders and collapsed into her chair, "What about the others? Anything new from the crime scene."

Dan shook his head, "No, but the other team may have better luck with the interviews."

Chloe nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

Dan cleared his throat, "Chloe I want you to be careful around Lucifer."

Chloe froze, _Did he hear me? Did I moan his name? ....Shit. Play it cool Decker_. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Chloe, I see the way he looks at you. He looks like he wants to devour you." Dan's eyes were watching her closely.

"Ya right." She laughed. "Even if he did, do you honestly think I would fall for an ass like him?" Her eyebrow raised in question.

"Just be careful, something is off about that guy....He seems dark." Dan patted her shoulder and left.

Once she was alone, Chloe leaned back into her chair, trying to rationalize her fantasies about Lucifer. _Why do they feel so real?_ Reaching for her collar she gingerly placed her fingers against her neck _._ Her eyes grew wide when she felt indents and saliva.

Jumping up she ran to the restroom and glanced into the mirror. There on the right side of her neck were teeth impressions with a small black bruise forming around it. _Holy shit, what the hell is going on._ Chloe's eyes were wide in panic. She began to rub her hand roughly against the mark, hissing when it hurt. _It's not real, it's not real, this is impossible. It was just a fantasy!_

"No." She said allowed, her eyes determined in the mirror. With a shake of her head, Chloe repositioned her collar over the mark and made her way back to the AV Room. She wasn't going to let this continue, no more daydreams. _The next time I think about him that way, I'm going to just say no. This is getting far too weird._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**10:00am same day, Luci POV**

Lucifer walked briskly through the hallway, Detective Palolucci’s words ringing in his head. _“The Decker bitch is in the AV room.”_ Giving him a nice little punch to the nose. _Honestly, there was no need for that,_ he thought _._

The sound of screeching metal, echoed off the stone walls as he pushed the door to the AV room open. His eyes widened as he found the Detective asleep at the table. Notes and VHS tapes sounding her head like a halo. The irony was not lost on him. He smirked and carefully walked to the chair next to hers, he plopped down, and threw his legs up onto the corner of the table. The loud thump caused Chloe to shoot up in her seat. Her eyes were rimmed red, hair tousled, and a small line of droll was hanging at the right corner of her mouth.

“My my Detective aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” His smirk grew wider as Chloe quickly wiped at her mouth and began to straighten her rumpled clothes.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was scratchy and thick from sleep.

Lucifer sighed dramatically crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re not much of a morning person are you?” His lip pouted out slightly, “Shall we remedy your lack of energy? Then we can get back to work.”

Chloe’s mouth slightly fell open, her head cocked to the side, and her eyebrows rose in question. “We?”

Lucifer just smiled in response.

Chloe sat up straight, her right hand waving around, “Ok there is no we, you are not a part of this case and I don’t need or want your help Lucifer.”

“Oh I think you’re wrong Detectivvve.” He put emphasis on the V, his teeth biting into his lip longer than necessary. He leaned closer to her, “I think you do need me, more than you think.” His sarcastic smirk matching the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Chloe’s cheeks reddened as he neared her face. She pulled away and turned her attention to the mess of notes on the table.

_She looks quite adorable when she is caught off guard._ His head tilted to the side awaiting her answer.

“What could you possibly have to offer to help in this case?” Chloe stated as she tapped the stack of papers on the table, straightening them out.

“Well I assume there is a suspect, perhaps a witness or two. I could persuade them to confess what really happened.” Lucifer watched for her reaction carefully, “I could solve this in a day, a nice little wrapped gift for the LAPD.”

Chloe turned back to him, disbelief written on her face.

“Don’t give me that look Detective, you’ve seen me in action. Besides don’t you want to punish the person responsible?” His eyebrows raised in question.

Chloe sighed, “Fine, you win.”

Lucifer clapped his hands together, “Excellent.” He stood abruptly, “Shall we go?”

“Go, go where?” Chloe asked.

“Why to get you caffeine Detective, I can’t work with you if you’re dead on your feet.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chloe's POV**

The cafe was small, the chairs all mismatched and painted in vivid bright colors. "Not really a place I expected you to frequent."

"Yes well, despite the hideous decor I find their coffee to be wonderful, and the quiet atmosphere is quite relaxing. " Lucifer said with a shrug.

He ordered two dark roast coffees and guided her to a table in the corner. She sank down into the neon blue chair, placing her head in her hands. She sighed heavily slowly rubbing circles at her temples.

"Long night?" Lucifer's voice light and curious.

"You have no idea." Chloe stared at him for a minute. Her head tilted to the left, "Ok so why do you want to play cop so badly?"

"Hhmmm, well I'm always on the other side usually. You know, punishing the wicked that sort of thing, but this side...well it's thrilling really. Hunting the hunter... I enjoy that." A wicked grin appeared on his face, "Besides, am I not good at Detectiveing?"

"That's not a word Lucifer." Chloe intoned. "Sounds like you get off on power."

Before Lucifer could reply the barista set 2 cups of coffee down on the table along with a dish filled with creamer and sugars. Chloe quickly grabbed her cup, pouring a little creamer and 2 sugars into it. Her spoon grazed around the ceramic as she thought about her next line of questions for the mysterious man across from her. _He never gives me a straight answer, all the "I'm the Devil darling" was irritating beyond belief...Maybe something about his childhood?_

Lucifer beat her too it unfortunately, "So Detective tell me, why does Detective Palolucci’s dislike you so much?"

Chloe froze and glanced up at him. She picked up her cup and took a sip, his stare boring into her. _Alright fine._ “There was this case…a cop was killed on Palmetto Street, Paloucci thought he died a hero, I saw it differently I guess.” She shrugged.

“Ah so you’re a snitch, ha ha you know what they say… snitches end up in ditches.” Lucifer smiled.

“Ya thanks.” Chloe took a deep sip from her cup. “I don’t know I guess I was following my gut.”

“Another man’s sins corrupting your image, I know exactly… what that’s like.” Lucifer’s smirk diminished, he picked up his mug and took a sip.

“So tell me about this case of yours.” Lucifer asked.

“Robert Blakely, the movie star was found dead in his home, initial cause of death was an overdose. However, the autopsy showed signs of poisoning.” Chloe traced her finger around the rim of her mug. “They have someone in custody… a paparazzo named Nick Hofmeister.” She spat out his name harshly. “But I don’t have access to his interrogation.”

“Oh Detective, now that name made you angry. Care to share?” Lucifer’s voice was teasing.

Chloe sighed again, “I was an actress before I joined the force.”

“Oooh anything I would have seen?” Lucifer leaned forward, his eyes bright with curiosity.

Chloe shook her head and ignored his question, “Anyway I had a run in with him and well it wasn’t pretty.” Her phone rang, she glanced down at the number _Dan_ flashed across her screen. “I have to take this.” She said leaving the table.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Luci POV**

Lucifer frowned as he watched the Detective walk away. His eyes spotted a lad playing on his phone. _Ah that’s how I can find out…_ “Excuse me, can I borrow that?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chloe POV**

Chloe returned to the table after a quick update to Dan. She found Lucifer smiling widely at her. “What?”

“Detective, I didn’t know you were so scandals in your youth. That nude seen was quite brilliant I must say.” His eyes trailed over her body slowly a lecherous glint entering his eyes.

Chloe’s mouth dropped opened, “How did you..?”

“Oh I borrowed that young chap’s mobile and googled your name. Hot Tube High School, you naughty girl.” His voice got lower.

Chloe’s cheeks reddened. “You’ve seen it?” Gritting her teeth.

“No, not yet. But I did see your lovely emergence from the water scene.” Lucifer’s grin turned seductive. “I didn’t know you had that in you, so very different from the uptight cop persona.”

“Ok ok enough.” Chloe slung back the rest of her coffee and began walking to the exit.

Lucifer jogged to catch up to her. “So what are we going to do now partner?” Sliding his hands into his pockets. “Shall we go have a chat with Nick?” His tongue clicking harshly on the K.

Chloe tucked her hair behind her ear as a gust of wind whipped her face as she pulled the door open. “I told you we can’t talk to him.”

“Why because it’s against the rules?” Lucifer pouted.

“I still need to go over the remaining security footage from the house.” Chloe muttered.

Lucifer dug out his keys, “But that’s boring, come on Detective where is your sense of adventure.” He slide into the car, starting it only when Chloe’s slammed shut.

“Besides how could you possibly get Nick out of his cell?” Chloe watched his face bloom into a mischievous smile.

Lucifer’s eyes were burning into her, “Oh I can be very persuasive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, sorry it's been so long. My thesis is with my committee right now and I am constantly doing revisions. I hope to upload a few more chapters of The Devil's Fruit this weekend. However, future chapters may take awhile. I won't be finished with my thesis until early April, so updates will be random. 
> 
> These two will be the death of me :)
> 
> ZVVL by Chvrches from the end of episode 6 and IDFC by Blackbear inspired the coffee scene. 
> 
> You should check out this awesome video as well   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaXq2_TMW4w


	8. Not quitting-Author Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes

Hey guys, I really hate using chapters to leave messages. I always feel like it's a let down when no new chapters are posted and only a "Sorry" message. BUT....I just wanted everyone to know that I have not abandoned this piece or my others, I recently graduated from grad school and got a new job 4 hours away. So for the last few months I have been packing, moving, unpacking, and getting settled in at my new job. 

As always, when you decide to make huge life changes, the universe throws everything negative at you at once, cars break down, AC units in apartments break, ect... So needless to say, I have not had time to sit and write for my stories. Things are settling down finally and I hope to get back to writing soon. I have the major plot lines already set for this story, I just need to sit and let the characters make the dialog. 

I won't give timelines, because writing for me is time- consuming. I have to be in the mood and be able to sit for hours to write each chapter and edit. The last few months have been stressful and if I had written during that time, the story would have taken a darker turn and I really didn't want that. 

So in summation, I will be back soon..ish.


End file.
